


Octopus and Starfish

by BeneficialAddiction



Series: Boxers, Briefs, and Other Shorts [18]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepers, no sense of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneficialAddiction/pseuds/BeneficialAddiction
Summary: The first real thing Clint learns about Phil, and the first real thing Phil learns about Clint.





	Octopus and Starfish

The first thing Clint Barton learns about Senior SHIELD Agent Phillip Coulson – like, the first real thing he learns for _himself,_ with his own two eyes – is that he's a disastrous sleeper. 

He slips into their shared hotel room an hour later than he should after staying too long in the bar downstairs with his drink, no small consolation after a real clusterfuck of a clean-up job, and is stunned by what he sees. Not the state of the room or the single full-size bed – this _was_ a shitty last minute safe house after all – he'd been expecting _that._ No, it was the state of the _agent_ – Mr. Badass, Mr. Calm and Cool, Mr. SOP that surprises him.

It's one light still on, the TV left spinning reruns of Forensic Files just a little too loud, cell phone dangling over the edge of the bedside table by its charger. It's shoes kicked off into the corner, socks still on, shirt half buttoned and twisted up around his ribs and it's Senior SHIELD Agent Phillip Coulson starfished out across the center of the bed, arms thrown out, taking up far more than his share of the space. 

The first thing that Phillip Coulson learns about SHIELD Specialist Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye – the first real thing he learns that he can feel with his own two hands – is that he is a lustful sleeper. 

Deep and happy, full of sighs and hums and slow stretches, with a face that looks younger and far more innocent, more vulnerable than when awake. He's warm and firm and muscular, no apparent need for more than a pair of purple briefs, and he's curled around Phil like an octopus, all strength and clutching limbs, impossible to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out the 'short' part of this shorts thing.


End file.
